


little wonders

by fonulyn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a soft moment at a christmas market really, drinking hot choc and watching the first snowfall, fwp - fluff without plot :'D, mentions of the others too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Nicky is so preoccupied by people watching that he doesn’t even realize Joe has returned, not before he’s right there next to him, bumping his shoulder against Nicky’s. “Here you go,” he says softly, holding out one of the big steaming mugs of hot chocolate he had just lined up for.For a second Nicky considers if it’s too cold to even be removing his gloves but he pulls them off anyway, stuffing them into the pocket of his coat. Then he accepts the hot drink from Joe, carefully wrapping his fingers around the mug. He can’t help the happy little sigh as the warmth seeps from the mug into his palms, and he adjusts his grip so that his fingers are better warmed by it, too.--Or the team takes a small break and enjoy a day at the market place.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	little wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [bookwormywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> I've been to Christmas markets a few times and I always enjoyed the kind of magical mood they have, with how it's kind of a bright place in the middle of the darkness of winter. so, here's a little something in that vein :)

The Christmas market is bustling with life: some people running around trying to find suitable presents, some just lazily idling around sampling the various foods and drinks on offer. There’s laughter and excited shouts, children playing between the stalls. The lanterns and fairy lights cast the entire market into a sort of an ethereal glow, making it feel like a world of its own. 

Nicky is so preoccupied by people watching that he doesn’t even realize Joe has returned, not before he’s right there next to him, bumping his shoulder against Nicky’s. “Here you go,” he says softly, holding out one of the big steaming mugs of hot chocolate he had just lined up for. 

For a second Nicky considers if it’s too cold to even be removing his gloves but he pulls them off anyway, stuffing them into the pocket of his coat. Then he accepts the hot drink from Joe, carefully wrapping his fingers around the mug. He can’t help the happy little sigh as the warmth seeps from the mug into his palms, and he adjusts his grip so that his fingers are better warmed by it, too. 

Next to him Nile huffs out a laugh. “If the gloves aren’t enough, you could have one of those little heating pads in your pocket, you know. Or even inside the glove.” She fixes him with a look even as she takes a slow sip from her own mug. She’d opted for some kind of a spicy seasonal drink, and seems to be enjoying it so much Nicky considers trying one out himself. 

“Oh I’ve heard of those!” Joe says, excitement sparking in his eyes. “Do you think they sell them here?” Even as he speaks he sneaks an arm around Nicky’s waist, pulls him a little closer. Easily Nicky goes, sinks against Joe’s side, and it’s just in time to get him out of the way when a bunch of children run by, screaming in delight. 

Nile laughs, bright and easy. “Oh I bet they do. They have _everything_ here.”

“We could go see,” Nicky offers. He cranes his neck a little, trying to see around the corner where the others disappeared earlier, as Andy had wanted to go back to a small stall selling various types of honey. Her sweet tooth truly was what legends were made of. “Perhaps we can find other things of interest, too.” Just because they don’t exactly celebrate Christmas doesn’t mean the market isn’t full of things they could get to make each other happy. Usually food, as trinkets and knickknacks have a way of accumulating that isn’t really suitable for their lives. 

Joe tightens his hold of Nicky. “You truly are the wisest of men,” he says, pressing his smile against Nicky’s temple. “I’ve wanted to try the peppermint candies all day.” 

They finish their drinks in companionable silence, enjoying the sounds of life surrounding them from all sides. Once they’re done, Nile collects all three of their mugs to bring them back to the stall the drinks were purchased from. “You guys go ahead,” Nile says. “I’ll catch up with you.” 

After Nile joins the line to patiently wait so she can return the mugs and most likely get another drink for herself, too, Joe and Nicky wander off to look at the various things on offer. There are a lot of toys for sale, a lot of clothes they have no real need for, but it’s still nice to look at them and enjoy the cool night air together. 

Nicky pushes his gloved hands into his pockets, grinning as Joe shamelessly pushes his right hand into Nicky’s pocket, too. They can’t really hold hands, not with how they’re both wearing gloves and the space inside the pocket is so cramped, but it’s still nice, more than nice. Joe’s arm around him makes him feel tethered, anchored in a way nothing else really does. 

It’s Nicky who notices a stall where they sell painting supplies. They’re mostly for children, coloring books and crayons and such, but there seems to be some nice quality sketchpads at least. His interest piqued, Joe steers them towards the stall, and after a moment of deliberation he ends up choosing a small, pocket sized sketch pad. Nicky insists on paying, even though it’s kind of ridiculous, as they share their funds in the way they share everything. 

They’ve finally spotted the rest of their group, the rest of their _family_ , when suddenly it’s Joe who stops in his tracks, tilting his face up towards the sky. “Look!” he says, voice full of wonder. Even after centuries, he’s filled with so much joy and wonder over the smallest of things, and Nicky takes a second to take in Joe’s bright eyes and the smile on his face. 

Then Nicky looks up, too, and feels his own smile widen. It’s snowing. Huge snowflakes hover in the air, as if hesitant in their descent, glinting in the lights surrounding them. It’s the kind of snowfall that makes you want to stick your tongue out and catch the snowflakes as they come, even if most of them end up in your eyes and up your nose. 

“A millennium,” Nicky says, fondly, as their family gathers around them and Nile gives him a kind of a questioning look. “And the love of my life still acts as if he’s never seen snow before.”

Joe only laughs, and Nicky’s entire world lights up with it. This, right here, already makes everything worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> am also [on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi! :)


End file.
